Jac's nightmare
Jac has a nightmare. Lou And Jac Twilight Original PAW Patrol pups and Ryder Kotaro Tiago and Jewel (Twilight, Lou and Jac's parents) The junkyard dogs, tramp and scamp from lady and the tramp 2 Flashback "hey pups!" Tiago barked. He was the father of Twilight, Lou and Jac. "hey Dad!" Twilight and Lou replied. "hey Daddy!" Jac yipped. "I was thinking, pups, maybe we could go around the junkyard and see what scraps we could salvage and eat?" Tiago asked. "erm, Tiago? I thought we agreed to only take the puppies up there to hunt." Jewel asked as she entered the room. "I know dear, but I wanted to show the pups my life, before I met you my Jewel." Tiago replied. "can we Mom, can we, can we?" Twilight and Jac yelped in excitement. "alright. As long as you pups are safe, I'll let you go." Jewel rolled her eyes. "yay!!!" The three puppies yipped and jumped onto Tiago's back. They reached the junkyard. Twilight and Jac hopped off of Tiago's back and started chasi eachother up the tallest pile of junk. "Tiago! My main pup, how ya doing?" Called a dog from round the smallest pile. The pup was a tall mixed breed with blue eyes and a green collar. "hey Tramp. I'm cool, how are you? Word on the Twilight bark says you've got yourself a mate and pups." Tiago replied. "well, you are correct, my dear fellow." Tramp replied in a Sherlock Holmes voice. Suddenly, Twilight barked from the top of the tallest pile. "hey, Dad! Watch us!!" She yelped. Both older dogs plus Lou looked up. "you two be careful up there!!!" Tiago yelped. "And stay where I can see you!!" He warned. "We will, Dad!" Jac gulped as the duo slid down the side of the pile. Once they got to the bottom, Twilight jumped off and Jac stepped off, bumping into a young mixed breed. "sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The young pup stammered. "it's cool. I'm Jac. What's your name?" Jac introduced, holding his paw out. "Scamp." Scamp replied. The two shook paws before walking back over to Tiago and Tramp. Sudd, dog catchers appeared around them. One grabbed hold of Jac, another took Scamp. Lots more came and took Twilight, Lou, Tiago and Tramp. "DAD!!!" The four puppies called out as they were tossed into the back of the truck. "PUPS!!!" Jac heard Tiago and Tramp bark. "Lou, Twi, I'm scared!" Jac whined and shuffled closer to his older siblings. "it's okay to be scared, little brother." Lou assured. "But our fears are what make us stronger." flashback ends Jac woke up in a cold sweat. Panting and shivering. He rushed into the Lookout and up to Ryder's room. Twilight and Lou noticed. "nightmares." The two concluded and followed their little brother into the building. Once up in Ryder's room, Jac yelped and jumped under the covers, alerting Ryder of his sudden presence. "Jac, what's up?" He asked, stroking the young pup's head. "another nightmare, Ryder sir." Jac replied. "Dad, Twi said Lou were taken by the dog catchers, along with Dad's friend, Tramp, me and Tramp's son, Scamp."